


蘑菇弹小论文（纯文字版）

by Randomname36



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36
Summary: 总的来说，持续半个世纪的冷战中核武的发展历程，可谓是阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚一步步互相将对方逼上疯狂地边缘，最后一方终于一刀杀死对方登上巅峰的故事。





	蘑菇弹小论文（纯文字版）

前段时间提了一下蘑菇蛋问题，发现还有不少人感兴趣，于是我查了些资料来专门讲一下冷战那会儿阿尔和伊利亚是怎么带着全世界一起发疯的。不过既然要讲蘑菇蛋的指向问题，鉴于后期的疯狂也不是一蹴而就的，那么就得先讲讲蘑菇蛋的背景。

1945年阿尔家试爆了第一颗原子弹，也就是著名的曼哈顿计划，并且当年就在本子家试种了两颗。这时候毕竟是第一次用，连阿尔自己也被蘑菇的威力惊到了，由于这个时候核弹还是阿尔独一家，所以暂时也还没有很着急，只是不紧不慢地先造着再说。然而伊利亚对蘑菇计划并非不知情，在1940-1942年期间，伊利亚对阿尔家的情报人员渗透就已经掌握了阿尔对核弹研究的进程，同时自己也展开了研究计划。从时间上来讲，伊利亚的秘密核试验仅比阿尔的曼哈顿计划晚了一个月左右。至于为什么伊利亚这边的进程比阿尔要慢一些呢，根据我看的资料显示，一个是有关部门对这个计划的重要性没有足够的认识，另一点就是没有行政指导。也就是说，伊利亚并没有很上心，基本上是直到阿尔给本田种了蘑菇，伊利亚一看，好家伙，这玩意儿这么好用？于是开始抓生产。

在这里，还有个很有意思的事情，就是伊利亚实际上比阿尔要更早的直到曼哈顿计划的存在。曼哈顿计划开始实施的时候，由于保密级别高，政府高层中只阿尔的上司罗斯福和陆军部长史汀生知情，而当时的副总统杜鲁门还被蒙在鼓里。但是由于伊利亚安插在阿尔家的情报部门工作非常勤恳，41年8月，就开始发回这方面的情报，而且由于太少人知道这个计划，以至于没有人发现伊利亚家的情报人员知道了这个计划。换句话说，早在曼哈顿计划还未正式立项的时候，伊利亚就知道阿尔在捣鼓这个了。反倒是杜鲁门，由于保密等级过高，直到上任才知道自家在试图搞一个大新闻。在1949年，老王建国前夕，伊利亚也试爆了自己的第一颗核弹。这一下把阿尔吓得不轻，赶紧拼命地生产蘑菇。之后的4年里，伊利亚造了100多颗，阿尔折腾出来1500颗，想象一下这个疯狂程度。

至于阿尔为什么以现在看来几乎有病的速度储备核弹呢，这就要说到他俩的军事实力问题了。以往大家可能有个观念，就是阿尔家的军队实力强大，与伊利亚不相上下，这个概念不能算错，但是阿尔的强项实际上在于其高度机械化的生产所能提供的强大的后勤补给和各方面支援，而伊利亚的“钢铁洪流”大军团作战在当时几乎是无人能挡的。直至现在，成功指挥过大军团作战的国家也只有伊利亚和路德，而路德由于战败被迫自废武功，阿尔又离得太远，因此导致一旦伊利亚进攻，整个欧洲大陆无人能挡。当时整个NATO面临着伊利亚北部大军压境的压力，基本上只要伊利亚一个想不开，决定要解放欧洲，赤旗插遍全世界，那基本上就是一路平推过去毫无阻碍。以至于在此种压力下法叔的应对措施就是政府直接起飞逃往伦敦，再从伦敦飞去华盛顿躲着继续做流亡政府得了，至于国土嘛，二战的时候都送过一次，再送一次就没什么心理负担了，一回生二回熟。当然法叔这种抱头鼠窜的态度我们还可以归因为其一向的投降方针，但是眉毛的计划其实更夸张。亚瑟家当时打算的是先起飞去华盛顿，然后辗转去澳大利亚，换句话说，他甚至觉得阿尔家都不够安全，当然也不排除英联邦才是亲儿子这种因素。这里贴一张图，大家体会一下伊利亚大军团集结的速度：

鉴于当时阿尔至少也要花两周的时间才能把部队投放至欧洲大陆，已经快被伊利亚吓疯了的亚瑟提出了一个极其诡异的防御计划，其奇葩程度堪称世界军事史上一绝，蓝孔雀计划(the Blue Peacock)，暨大名鼎鼎的核地雷。由于伊利亚坦克军团入侵欧洲如入无人之境，被迫大开脑洞的亚瑟突然灵光一闪，打是不可能打的，这辈子都打不过的，只有把一万吨当量的核弹埋起来当地雷这样子才能勉强维持生活。于是，重达7吨的蓝孔雀横空出世，亚瑟一口气搞了10枚，决定要让驻德英军埋在西德，一旦伊利亚挥军西下，直接把北德平原核爆炸平，并且留下大面积核污染，以保证一定程度上的阻止伊利亚对该地区德占领。（路德：Wait man WHAT THE FUCK???）不过最终在1958年亚瑟还是放弃了这个计划，毕竟在同盟国家的地下埋蘑菇准备随时炸平人家，还一埋十个，确实是有点过分了，被当时的军方领导人称为“politically flawed”。关于这个蓝孔雀计划，计划本身还不是最奇葩的，最好笑的是核地雷本身的设计。德国也属于一个比较寒冷的国家，而核地雷又被埋在野外，对于对温度敏感的核弹来说直接埋下去是很危险了，需要考虑温控的问题，于是亚瑟家的工程师们触发了一个极具创意的方案：把鸡装进核弹外壳里，靠体温保持设备温度，等鸡死了再换一批新的进去……这个思路真的无人能敌，不是一般人能想出来的，由此可以见得伊利亚当时大概真的把亚瑟吓成神经病了。由于这个靠鸡保温事件，蓝孔雀核地雷也一直被人笑称“鸡动力核弹”，不过这个的真实性也有待考证，我觉得是谣言的可能性很大。

不仅亚瑟搞了核地雷，阿尔也有研究，只是他还算比亚瑟有理智一些，基本上当量只有一千吨。但是阿尔依旧以aph三傻的气势开发出了被称为一种相当智障的无敌，核火箭筒M-388，来对抗欧洲战场上的伊利亚装甲集群。它的最大射程只有4公里，也就是说，发射组员基本上就是一次性的了，就这样情况下阿尔居然还把这种武器部署了下去，幸亏从来没有用过。

这时候大家都对蘑菇蛋该怎么用没什么概念，也就是互相威胁要往路德家扔炸弹什么的。朝鲜战争那会儿阿尔也有考虑过要种蘑菇，但后来因为黑三角都不怎么想打了，所以作罢。如今黑三角，乃至联五，互相之间的核威慑与当时有个根本性的不同，就在于洲际导弹。在伊利亚折腾出洲际导弹之前，冷战组之间大多都是打打嘴仗互相威胁一下而已，还没有形成后来的联五互相拿枪指着对方脑袋的局面。老王的两弹一星大家都听说过，不过有的人可能对两弹产生误解，认为是原子弹和氢弹，实际上，两弹指的是原子弹和导弹，一星大家都是到就是卫星，而成功试爆原子弹只是核威慑力的基础，导弹和卫星才是后期形成全面核威胁的关键。在1957年8月至10月，伊利亚先后试射了洲际弹道导弹（intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM)）和卫星，一时间阿尔家人心惶惶，洲际弹道导弹随时可以打到阿尔家门口，而伊利亚的卫星就悬在头顶上，只要挂一枚核弹上去，全美国境内都处于核威胁中。在1959年阿尔也成功研制出ICBM后，双方就卯足了劲地投入建造，并且大量的向对方进行情报渗透，企图提前获悉对方进行到哪一步了。下图是1960-2008年期间阿尔和伊利亚所储存的洲际弹道导弹数量，当年的疯狂可见一般。

这里要明确的一点是，核威慑能力并不仅仅在于能够造出核弹并且把核弹投射到潜在对手家里，还在于遭受核攻击之后是否能够保存对对方的核打击能力，否则只要第一轮先发制人地犁一遍地就可以解除核威胁，互相震慑的作用就达不到了。为了保留二次打击能力，主要有三点，暨所谓的核三位一体，陆基洲际弹道导弹、潜射弹道导弹和战略轰炸机。首先陆基的洲际弹道导弹的发射井被加固，又增加了陆上机动发射。其次就是建立了空基发射，也就是战略轰炸机带核弹巡逻。这个时候阿尔弗雷德还没有开发出来潜射弹道导弹，在随时可能爆发核战争的恐惧下，阿尔家就对战略轰炸机所保持的二次打击能力高度重视。根据目前阿尔家政府解密的资料，在50年代中期就开始展开空降预警计划，保持每天24小时不间断地有12架载有核弹的战略轰炸机在空中巡逻，一旦核战争爆发，立即掉头飞往苏联进行轰炸。这个预警计划的巡逻路线有好几条，巡逻范围不仅包括美洲上空，还囊括了地中海和日本，最初的Head Start Route的预警路线是这样的：

以及Chrome Dome(北部)路线：

和Butterknife V route路线：

值得一提的是，从巡逻路线上可以看到，阿尔一天要经过格陵兰岛不少次，但是一直都没有告知丹麦政府，不过后来丁马克还是知道了，毕竟后来阿尔家的B52轰炸机会直接停在格陵兰岛。1968年，阿尔的一架装有四个核弹头的战略轰炸机在Thule坠毁，自此五角大楼才正式从轰炸机上卸下了核弹，这个事故也导致了后来三十年间阿尔和丁马克之间的外交关系一直存在着核谣言，毕竟当时坠毁的时候离丹麦的总统大选仅有两个月了。上图就是当时出现事故的巡逻路线。（如果对此感兴趣，可以通过注释14的链接查看相关资料）

最后来说一下潜射弹道导弹(submarine-launched ballistic missile-SLBM)，这个可以称之为二次核反击中最关键的一个环节。SLBM的机动性和隐蔽性都强于其他两种，而且能够携带大量弹头。即便国土收到攻击，潜艇依旧可以开到对方家门口投弹，生存性非常之强，所以双方都相当重视这方面的开发。伊利亚第一个从潜艇上发射了弹道导弹，但当时是从常规潜艇上发射的，而后在1960年阿尔弗雷德试射了自己的SLBM，且这次是从弹道导弹核潜艇上进行的发射。阿尔家是弹道导弹核潜艇的开发先锋，而伊利亚的潜艇技术又享誉全球，至此，冷战双方的全面核威慑格局正式形成。

由于全面核威慑的形成基于使对方确信自己有能力在受到核攻后保存核反击能力，因此伊利亚和阿尔开始快马加鞭地制造大量核弹，且由于并没有真正的进行过核战争，双方其实都不知道究竟要多少核弹才算充足，于是就只能继续制造，毕竟多了总比到时候再发现少了好。再加上军方为了能够多要一点钱，都有意无意地夸大了对方的攻击能力，因此酒后就形成了两国极高的核弹储存量，以至于时至今日双方的存量仍然远高于联五中的其他三人。下图是冷战期间各阵营拥有的核弹数量，可以看到在60代中期，阿尔家的储存量极其夸张，当然80代中的伊利亚更恐怖，达到了惊人的4W+。

以及今年拥核国的储备量：

可以看到冷战组和联五其他三人夸张的数量对比。

在如此高压的核威慑下，60年代初，冷战双方就爆发了人类历史上最接近全面核战争的古巴导弹危机，由于篇幅有限，在此不做详细阐述。简单来说，当时阿尔在意呆和土鸡家都部署了导弹，又在西德部署了大量的战略轰炸机，而伊利亚的政治、工业中心大多集中在西边，因此全部都笼罩在核阴影之下。与此同时，50年代末60年代初王耀和伊利亚也开始交恶，腹背受敌的伊利亚才把古巴当作了一个突破口。当时最危急的时候，阿尔已经有60架B52装载核弹升空，只待一声令下就要奔赴苏联进行轰炸了，回过头来看，万一有任何一人出现了误判，现在大家就可以多多收集瓶盖了。

那么现在既然铺垫完了一定的背景知识，我们可以来讨论冷战期间阿尔家的打击目标了。根据目前解禁的资料来看，阿尔当时起码有1200个打击目标，包括了伊利亚，王耀，和东欧诸国，其中莫斯科和列宁格勒的优先级最高，分别有179个打击目标和145个打击目标。根据坐标来看，打击的目标不仅有各种机场，军事基地，化工厂，矿藏，也包括了农业重地和人口聚集中心，意味着当时的战略目标是直奔着彻底灭国去的，阿尔和伊利亚已经互相想置对方于死地了。下图是阿尔所有的投射地点，可以看到有一个集中的轰炸地区，自东德起的东欧诸国，以及伊利亚的西部心脏地区，不同的颜色代表不同国家的打击目标。如果放大这张图会发现，东德的被打击目标相当密集，几乎仅次于莫斯科或列宁格勒这样的心脏地区，可见阿尔为了阻击伊利亚西进手笔也是相当的大，不惜给路德犁地了。此外，从目标地图上来看，亚瑟，法叔等都不在攻击范围，当然这不是什么突如其来的金三角历史糖，而是因为解禁的攻击目标只有当年的红色阵营。至于当年的NATO内部有没有互相指着的枪口，毕竟解禁的资料也只是政府放出来的冰山一角，肯定不能把指着盟友首都的证据亮出来给大家看。

除此之外，当年还穷得叮当响的老王已经开始受到高度重视。这个时候中苏已经交恶，阿尔其实并不清楚一旦发生战争，王耀是否会站在伊利亚一边协助作战，但战略空军司令部依旧决定要先发制人地打击老王家可能存在的战略目标。在打击顺序排序中，京爷在第13位，仅次于伊利亚的几个重要城市和乌姐，白鹅的军事基地、工厂。打击目标除了化工厂、军事基地以外，同样也包括了人口聚集地区。这意味着当年古巴危机若稍有不慎，几乎就是冷战双方不死不休的结局了。加之后来64年老王也试爆了原子弹，此时中苏关系已经相当恶劣，而阿尔也对核试验高度不满，在与两极关系都不正常的情况下，老王家里开始了三线建设，包含比较出名的大三线和小三线，就是为了防止东南沿海和工业重镇被集中突破。现在看来，当年的三线建设促进了中南部的发展，但是出现了一定程度的人才浪费，只是也没有什么更好的办法，老王的日子可谓相当困难，提心吊胆怕出现变局。

不仅仅是老王，阿尔和伊利亚当时的民众也是人心惶惶，时不时地演习核弹袭击的防护和疏散，建防空洞，还在读书的孩子就要学习辐射防护知识，甚至还此类的早教玩具和动画片等等。现在西方国家政客们最怕的就是两顶帽子，一个是绥靖派，一个就是通俄，算是最难听的话了。绥靖自然不必说，张伯伦的绥靖政策被人一直骂到现在，法叔和亚瑟的绥靖被认为法西斯帮凶，姑息养奸纵容了二战的局面。而通俄这个罪名也是相当严重，现在这一批政客几乎都是小时候学校天天拉警报演习钻防空洞长大的，这都快吓出心理创伤了，让他们现在和当年伊利亚的影子握手言和那是非常困难的。

虽然大家都拿核弹互相瞄准了，但还是缺少对第三方国家从核战中获利的应对措施。于是死手系统应运而生，由伊利亚最早提出，并在八十年代中期正式投入使用。目的是为了在所有能够下令或直接执行核攻击的人员全灭或抗命的情况下，交由系统预先设计好的打击目标对其他国家进行核攻击。这时候攻击的目标已经不仅仅是先手实施攻击的国家了，而是所有拥核国，甚至所有工业化国家。这意味着，一旦国家受到饱和核攻击，领导层被“斩首”，国家就会直接拉全世界一起陪葬，人类的命运交给计算机。原本最开始提出计划的时候，伊利亚是打算全权交给计算机监控的，靠读取的辐射数据，地震幅度等自动触发，后来才增加了一个人工确认。从实施了全球核捆绑之后，一旦一方开始核战，最终的结果基本就是全球陪葬。

总的来说，持续半个世纪的冷战中核武的发展历程，可谓是阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚一一步步将对方逼上疯狂地边缘，最后一方终于一刀捅死对方登上巅峰的故事。冷战组一直给我一种rough sex和angry sex的感觉，让他们衣衫整齐安安静静地坐在一起谈恋爱几乎是难以想象的，整个核平年间都非常有肢体接触拳拳到肉的压迫感。他们之间不是毛衣战一类的文戏斗争，而是互相揪着领子，喘着粗气把对方撞到墙上，打出瘀伤甚至骨裂的肢体搏斗，性张力非常足的同时又总是只隔靴搔痒一般地顶弄却不进入，不甘于人下的极力抵抗，武器指着要害的互相威胁。他们俩互相是真正想至对方于死地的，但同时又遏制不住对对方肉体的渴望。在我的想象中，两人冷战期间的私下里见面几乎没有可能是和平的，必然存在着让双方都遍体鳞伤的搏斗，占优势地一方毫不克制地直接把对方用力贯在地上发出巨大的声响，但打得难舍难分却又助长了色情的气氛。最终互相给对方带来的高度紧绷的压迫感让两人几近癫狂，想要拉全世界一起陪葬，但即便知道最终将有一方彻底灭亡，两人也没有手下留情。大概阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚之间这种高度的性张力就是这对最突出也最好吃的一点了吧。

参考文献：  
1\. Гончаров Г А，Рябев ЛД. О создании первой отечественной атомной бомбы/ /Успехи физических наук．Том 171，№ 1，Январь 2001 г．  
2\. Рябев Л Д. ( общ. ред. ) Атомный проект СССР: Документы и материалы，Т. Ⅰ，1938—1945，Часть 1，Москва : Наука，Физматлит，1998．  
3\. 中华人民共和国国防部，http://www.mod.gov.cn/opinion/2014-09/15/content_4537453.htm， 2014.  
4\. А·И·拉吉耶夫斯基，坦克突击[M]，苏联国防部军事出版局，170，1977.  
5\. The British National Archives. http://www.nationalarchives.gov.uk/.  
6\. Joseph M. Siracusa. Nuclear weapons: a very short introduction, 2008.  
7\. Robert J. McMahon. Cold War. A Very Short Introduction, 2003.  
8\. David G. Coleman, Joseph M. Siracusa. Real-World Nuclear Deterrence: The Making of International Strategy, 2006.  
9\. Hans M. Kristensen, Robert S. Norris, Global nuclear weapons inventories, 1945–2013, Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists, 69:5, 75-81, 2013.  
10\. Robert S. Norris & Hans M. Kristensen. Nuclear U.S. and Soviet/ Russian Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles, 1959-2008, Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists, 65:1, 62-69, 2009.  
11\. Stephen Cimbala. Nuclear Weapons and Strategy: The Evolution of American Policy, Contemporary Security Studies, 2005.  
12\. Robert S. Norris, Hans M. Kristensen, The Cuban Missile Crisis: A nuclear order of battle, October and November 1962, Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists, 2012  
13\. F. G. Gosling, The Manhattan Project: Making the Atomic Bomb, U.S. Department of Energy, 2005.  
14\. David Hoffman. The Dead Hand: The Untold Story of the Cold War Arms Race and Its Dangerous Legacy, 2010.  
15\. The Airborne Alert Program Over Greenland, http://www.nukestrat.com/dk/alert.htm.  
16\. 1100 Declassified U.S. Nuclear Targets, https://futureoflife.org/background/us-nuclear-targets/?cn-reloaded=1.  
17\. Hans M. Kristensen, Matt Korda , Status of World Nuclear Forces, https://fas.org/issues/nuclear-weapons/status-world-nuclear-forces/.


End file.
